1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a particular apparatus and method of manufacturing actuators, valves and containers that in combination serve the same results as the embedded propellant, within a product, aerosol system that does not cause detriment or adverse reaction to the environment. More specifically, what is needed is an aerosol system known to industry as bag-on-valve or piston-driven-canister with additional features of non-clogging and not having to use the existing propellants that pose adverse conditions to the atmosphere. Paints, liquid adhesives, starches, hair sprays and any products that have clogging issues are perfect candidates for this invention as well as products that need a preservative. Any adverse issues due to storage and extended shelf life requirements can now be addressed or eliminated. The pressure source and product source can now be separated and there is no need for venting. This unmixed state remains as is until it is mixed at t4e nozzle, allowing for optimum results and efficacy.
2. Description of the Related Art
A number of systems, some as described above, have developed over the years, some utilize special aerosol containers with high pressure propellant driven systems, others, are alternatives that eliminate some of the problems but do not offer the same convenience as aerosols. All dispense a variety of products. While these devices typically work well initially, they typically become partially or fully clogged as the product being dispensed becomes dry and hardens in various flow channels and or orifice. Many other actuators rely on mechanical force, such as a spring or other mechanism, to open an orifice and flow channels for dispensing by withdrawing a probe or plug from the orifice and then closing the orifice after dispensing the product by moving the probe or plug back towards or into the orifice. Aerosols are hazardous, expensive, not to mention the liabilities at stake. So far, the majority of systems still have clogging issues as well as shipping and handling constraints which causes extra care in getting to the market place. Actuators that currently exist are subject to clogging due to product formulas as well as how they are constructed. Also the systems that are in use, do not quite meet expected criteria, as lot of data that has been gathered over the years regarding any adversity towards atmospheric conditions still exists. It appears that the time has come for real “GREEN” technology and serious efforts should be considered and implemented. This invention discloses and creates an economic path for real development towards that goal.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,198,774 of Lund et al, discloses a combined lock and anti-clog actuator. The locked position cooperates with an anti-clog member, which has a nozzle seal for inhibiting the clogging of the product within.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,894,964 of Barnes et al, discloses an inner actuator chamber arranged in a way designed to minimize blockage of the actuator.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,480,095 of Stevenson et al, shows an actuator that attenuates the accumulation of solidified sprayer fluid.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,687,877 of Smolen Jr., discloses a pump dispenser with a check valve that moves forward during the pressure stroke and then closes and pulls liquid back during the suction stroke, minimizing blockage.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,560,544 Of Merrit et al, discloses an anti-clogging atomizer nozzle
U.S. Pat. No. 5,358,149 of O'Neill discloses an anti-clogging means similar to U.S. Pat. No. 5,687,877 of Smolen, Jr.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,982,900 of Blake discloses a trigger pump sprayer with several nose piece valve configurations.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,855,322 of Py discloses a one-way valve system that utilizes a swirl chamber with a peripherally deformed expandable outlet flex valve means as part of a pouch reservoir system, in a sealed inclusive assembly.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,110,052 of Graf et al. discloses a pump means employing air assist at the nozzle and requires venting.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,057,176 of Horvath discloses a pump means that similar to Graf et al. provides air assist to the nozzle and requires venting.
Despite the efforts of such devices as shown in the forgoing patents. There remains a need for a system that provides anti- or non-clogging features combined with an aerosol system that can reduce a depending pressure-force and avoid need having a propellant embedded within the product to be dispensed, while offering the same convenience as current aerosols provide. Many other attempts have been made and are available in the form of bag-on-valve and piston driven can-on-valve systems but do not offer air assist at the nozzle, with non-clogging ability utilizing a very low pressure as well.
Therefore, there is still that need throughout the Industry. Pumps and mechanically pressurized systems do not provide or employ combined elements that afford the Aerosol convenience of only the depressing of an actuator to achieve atomization, without the use of embedded propellants, which are now being scrutinized more each day, on their harmful reaction to the atmosphere. Liabilities and associated costs are considerations that come into play as well.